Marvel universe
by Ghost1Girl
Summary: Welcome to the Marvel universe where anything is possible. Two sisters are new to New York and are aware of the craziness in the city. But one of them will soon become either a hero or villain to the city.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with two sisters who have traveled the universe to go to different worlds because of their mother, Uni the Goddess. Their names are Ashley Demon and Victoria Angel, and today they are taking on the biggest and busiest city in the world: New York City. Uni told them of the many problems the city has and gave the girls a place to stay and places to work. The girls were excited that they are in New York City, and are eager to start working.

"Good luck to you girls." Uni said as she left the girls outside of their new house. "If you need me, I'm just a call away." With that said, she vanished.

Ashley and Victoria looked at each other and shrugged as they went inside their new home. They liked how it was a nice, simple house with plenty of space. A simple two level home, fit for the two sisters.

"Well," Ashley said, "Guess we better head to our new jobs now huh?" Victoria only sighed and nodded as the morning sun peaked above the horizon. They headed out to the city to go to their jobs. Victoria works at the Daily Bugle and Ashley works at Stark Towers.

It's been about a week since the girls have been in NYC and they love it. The girls made friends while at their jobs and enjoy it. Though Victoria doesn't like her boss at the Daily Bugle, she luckily has her best friend/co-worker Peter Parker to help her through the day. Ashley's boss is Tony Stark, and the two don't always see eye to eye on some days. Despite being on the top four floors of the Stark towers, (which has about 20+ floors) Ashley goes and hangs with her workers who are in the middle floors of the tower.

Today is a beautiful Friday morning for the girls as they head off to work. As they were leaving the house, Victoria had called a cab while Ashley took her bike to work. Before leaving, Ashley waved to her sister and called out. "Have fun at work!" Victoria only sighed as a cab pulled up for her. Their house is just about two blocks from Stark towers, but six from Daily Bugle. Victoria got into the cab and headed to the Daily Bugle.

Once Victoria made it to the Bugle, Peter was there waiting for her at the entrance door.

"Morning Peter," Victoria said catching up to him. "How are you?" He held out a frappuccino, and Victoria smile as she took it.

"I'm doing alright." Peter said. "Ready for work?" She glanced at him as she sipped her drink, with a look. "Yeah same here." They both laughed and headed inside. As they got up to the Top Floor, they saw JJ, in his office, yelling on the phone.

"There he goes again," Peter said sighing. "This may mean that we have a meeting in a few minutes." Victoria only nodded in agreement. Once they got to their desks, JJ opened his office doors and yelled.

"MEETING IN 20 MINUTES FOR THE NEW STORY LINES!" then he went back into his office. Peter and Victoria rolled their eyes as he went back in.

"Well," Victoria said, "I better get back to my paper from yesterday."

"Yeah," Peter said. "I got to make sure the photos I took came out good. See you at the meeting." He waved as he left.

Twenty minutes went by, and the Daily Bugle members all went to the meeting room, where JJ was patiently waiting. Once everyone sat down, JJ began the meeting.

"Alright gang," JJ said. "The papers this week have been selling like crazy because of our side stories, and not the main stories. Our main stories need to be BETTER! I'm willing to take suggestions." Everyone looked at each other, but only shrugged. JJ sighed.

"Well," one of the employees said "why not write a story on how the public is either scared or not with the heroes that are in our city?" JJ looked at the employee with a look.

"What do you mean?" JJ said.

"Oh, I get it." Victoria said. "The public is either afraid of these heroes or they feel safe with them living inside the city."

"Ohhh," JJ said understanding. "…GENIUS! I want you guys to get interviews, pictures, and a story by the end of this week! Got it? Meeting dismissed!" Everyone left the meeting room after JJ left first.

The Daily Bugle members all went to where they need to do. Peter and Victoria had their cameras and notepads as they walked outside of the Daily Bugle. They put on their sunglasses as the sun's beams shined across buildings and caused a few glares.

"This is gonna be interesting," Peter said. "Don't ya think?"

"Agree." Victoria said as they looked around. "We better find some people to interview then, huh?" Peter nodded.

They walked around the streets asking people to answer a few questions for a quick interview. Some people cooperated, while others just ignored and were rude. After they walked around the streets for about two hours, Peter offered to buy lunch at Panera. Victoria gave him a smile and they both went to Panera to order lunch.

As they ate their lunch, they went over the interviews and photos they took.

"Some people can be so rude," Victoria said looking at her notepad. "I mean, really? 'Can I ask you a question?' 'NO, GET OUT OF MY WAY!'" Peter snickered at Victoria's imitation of some of the people.

"Well, this is New York," Peter said looking at his pictures. "But at least we were able to get some people to answer. And a lot were giving the same answers too."

"Which one got the most?" Victoria asked.

"Many people said that they that they are afraid," Peter said. "And I wasn't too surprised either. I figured that many would say that."

"You did?" Victoria said in shock.

"Yeah," Peter said. "I have to agree with most of why they are afraid." Victoria looked back at her notepad and reread it. Then she nodded as she read it in understanding.

"Now I see." Victoria said. "They are afraid because they don't know if the hero is actually a person or something else, that maybe perhaps non-human." Peter nodded.

"Makes sense," Peter said. "Cause sometimes I wonder if Iron Man is actually just a robot or The Hulk isn't a real person. Ya know?"

"Agree." Victoria said. Then Victoria's phone lit up. She looked at it and it was a text message from Ashley.

"Who is it?" Peter asked.

"My sister, Ashley." Victoria said reading the message. "Her boss must've gotten word of what we are doing."

"Say what?" Peter said in surprised. Victoria nodded.

"Yeah," Victoria said. "Her boss is throwing a party and is inviting certain amount of people but is inviting the Heroes of our city. And it's being held tomorrow night."

"Are you invited?" Peter said. Victoria nodded. "Lucky." Peter sipped his drink

"So are you." Victoria said as she read the message. Peter coughed a bit on his drink. "Are you ok?" as Peter coughed a bit.

"I'm fine." Peter said inhaling. "Why am I invited?" Victoria shrugged.

"Are you a friend of Tony Stark?" Victoria asked. Peter looked away for a second and then nodded. "Really?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only see him on certain occasions." Peter said shyly. "It's maybe once a month." Victoria puffed her cheeks and then sighed.

"Lucky." Victoria said as Peter only smiled. "Well, we better get back to the Bugle to turn in what we have so far." Peter and Victoria left Panera (after Peter paid) and went back to the Daily Bugle.

Once they got there, they showed JJ what they got so far and then began to work on editing their story. After about 2 hours of editing and putting a story together, Victoria and Peter's shift was over. They saved their work, and clocked out of work. Other employees were clocking out as well as Victoria and Peter left. Walking out of the DB building, Peter and Victoria talked about how the story is going as they walked down the streets.

Peter made Victoria laugh at times as they walked down the streets. They kept walking until they ended up by Victoria and Ashley's house.

"Oh wow." Victoria said. "We walked all the way to my house?" Peter looked and smiled.

"Guess we did." Peter said laughing a bit. Then he and Victoria walked up the sidewalk, just a few feet from the front door.

"Thanks Peter," Victoria said.

"You're welcome." Peter said smiling. "I guess I'll see you at the party then huh?" Victoria smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." Victoria said. Peter smiled and let Victoria walk to her door. She turned to wave 'bye' to Peter as he waved back. Peter left Victoria's house as she went inside.

"I'm home." Victoria said as she entered her home. Ashley came down the stairs and hugged her sister.

"Glad you're home." Ashley said. "How was work?"

"It was ok." Victoria said. Then she narrowed her eyes at Ashley who had some dinner ready. "Does your boss have spies at our place?"

"No why?" Ashley said raising an eyebrow.

"JJ talked about a title for the papers," Victoria said. "About if the people of NY are afraid or feel safe with the Heroes of this city. I only ask because the moment Peter and I finished our part of the work, I get a text from you about the party tomorrow."

"Oh that," Ashley said annoyed. "Tony believed that the heroes need some interacting with the people of NY. And me, being his secretary, had to send out the invitations. And it was a pain because of how many people he is inviting." Ashley served some pasta and meatballs.

"Besides the heroes?" Victoria said. Ashley nodded.

"Yup," Ashley said. "And it's being held at his tower."

"At his tower!?" Victoria said shocked. Ashley nodded again.

"Trust me," Ashley said. "He has PLENTY of room."

"Wait," Victoria said. "What are we supposed to wear?"

"Dress formal…" Ashley said irritated. Victoria gasped.

"OMG! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" Victoria said.

"We have time." Ashley said drinking a cup of milk. Victoria calmed down a bit and they both finished their meal. "We can go shopping in the morning, ok?" Victoria nodded as they cleaned up their dishes and went in to their family room to watch some movies.

The next morning, Victoria, being excited as ever, was already up and ready to go shopping. Ashley woke up and had her quick cup of coffee. As she finished, Victoria, eager as ever, grabbed Ashley and ran out the door. They hit many stores to try and find a dress for the party. It took them a while but then they finally found a dress for themselves. Ashley found a semi-long red dress with a few rhinestones around the shoulders. It was a tank-top dress and she had some jewelry to match it. Victoria found a long blue dress that had a gradient color to it; the color goes from a dark blue to a light blue from the top to the bottom. The dress was a one shoulder strap with a bow-like ribbon on the strap. She also had jewelry to match her dress as well. Once they bought their dresses, they went home to get ready. The party starts in less than two hours.

An hour and a half went by and the girls were dressed and ready to go! They were heading out of their house when a limo pulled up to their house.

"We get a limo!?" Victoria said in excitement. Ashley smiled and nodded as her sister. Victoria squealed with joy. Though Ashley knew who did it and was irritated, she didn't mind because it was nice of her boss to do this. Then the limo's back doors opened and it was Ashley's co-worker, Becky. Becky is wearing a semi-long teal dress with white rhinestones along the bottom of the dress. She smiled and gestured the girls to come in. They got into the limo and they headed to Stark Towers.

In the limo ride on the way to Stark Towers, Victoria and Beck were introduced to each other. Then all three began talking about their work and their lifestyles.

"You work at the Daily Bugle, huh?" Becky asked Victoria. "It must be fun working with JJ." Ashley snickered as Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just loads of Fun." Victoria said being sarcastic. Becky and Victoria laughed along with Ashley. Moments later, they arrived at Stark Towers. Red carpet and paparazzi were there in a line at the doors of the tower.

"Oh my god!" said Victoria as she saw flashes go off outside of the limo. "Paparazzi and a red carpet?"

"Yeah," Ashley said "We are having Heroes show up, remember?"

"Oh that's right." Becky said. "I totally forgot that part. Only because I thought we were the stars." The girls laughed as the limo pulled up to the red carpet. The door of the limo opened up and the three walked onto the red carpet. Then, paparazzi were all over them with their cameras and questions.

"Miss Ashley, how does it feel to work for Tony Stark?" "Miss Becky, do you like this party?" They were being bombarded until they got into the building.

Gasping for air and rubbing their eyes, the girls looked at each other and laughed.

"That was my first time with so many cameras," Ashley said. "I'm surprised that I haven't gone blind yet."

"I'm used to a camera," Victoria said. Becky looked at Victoria with a look and then laughed.

"That's right," Becky said. "Your job requires you use a camera. I'll agree with Ashley though." They laughed as they headed to an elevator.

"The party is on the top two floors," Ashley said as the elevator doors opened. They got into the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

The elevator doors began to close, when a hand stopped it. The girls looked and saw a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes (and really tall) holding the door. Another man was behind him. The other man had black semi-long hair, green eyes, and was looking at the blonde haired guy with annoyance.

"Excuse me, ladies," The blonde man said. "Is this going up to the top floor?" Ashley was staring at the blonde with little hearts above her head.

"Yes it is," Becky said.

"Do you mind if we join you?" The blonde one said.

"Sure." Ashley said. The blonde man smiled at Ashley, who blushed. Then the two men went into the elevator with the girls. As the doors closed and the elevator rose, introductions were made.

"So what's your name, sir?" Victoria asked the blonde man.

"I'M THOR OF ASGARD!" Thor said in his loud voice. Ashley, Victoria and Becky were shocked that Thor is in the same elevator as them. Then they snickered at his intro a little bit.

"And I'm Loki, his brother." Loki said holding out a hand towards Victoria, who shook his hand. Thor and Ashley shook hands as well.

"My name is Ashley," Ashley said "and this is my sister, Victoria and my friend, Becky."

"A pleasure to meet you, ladies," Thor said. "I hope we will see each other at the party." Ashley nodded in agreement.

Then the elevator doors opened up, and the group got out. Loki waved bye to the girls, while Thor gave Ashley a kiss on her hand before leaving. Turning red as a tomato, Ashley smiled as Thor and Loki left.

"Oooooo!" Becky said scaring Ashley. "Someone's got a crush on Thor!" Ashley looked at Becky and glared as Victoria laughed in agreement.

"Let's just get to the party," Ashley said turning away from the girls. They walked towards another pair of doors and opened them up.

There were about 50+ people gathered in the room, with music blasting and lights flashing everywhere. As the girls walked towards the crowd of people, Victoria heard her name being called. She looked and saw Peter coming over to her.

"Peter!" Victoria said. "You made it!"

"Yup." Peter said "You look very lovely in the dress by the way." Victoria smiled at Peter as Ashley and Becky walked over to Victoria.

"Oh, Peter," Victoria said. "This is my sister, Ashley. And this is her co-worker/friend, Becky. Girls, this is Peter Parker." Peter shook hands with Ashley and Becky.

"So you're the one who works with my sister at the Bugle huh?" Ashley said smiling. "You guys make a great team."

"Ha-ha, Thanks." Peter said smiling. Then a voice booming over the music scared the group.

"I AM THOR, GOD OF THUNDER AND LIGHTING!" Thor's voice echoed through the room as he said his name. Ashley, Victoria, Becky and Peter all looked at each other and then laughed.

"Ahh," Becky said, "Though we just met him, Thor definitely has a great sense of causing humor." Ashley and Victoria nodded in agreement and Peter only snickered.

Then Ashley heard her name being called. She lowered her eyes as she turned around and saw her boss, Tony, walking towards her.

"Ashley!" Tony said "Glad to see you tonight. And Becky too!" Becky only smiled as Ashley glared in annoyance.

"Good evening to you, Mr. Stark" Ashley said. "Great party, I see."

"Oh yes," Tony said. "You are looking very nice this evening, Ashley. Perhaps you need to dress like that more often." Ashley gave Tony a look as he chuckled.

"I'm only dress like this for special occasions," Ashley said annoyed.

"Of course" Tony said. Then he saw two other people behind Ashley and Becky. "And who might these two be?" Tony looked at Victoria, who blushed a bit and looked away as he gave her a wink.

"Mr. Stark," Ashley said. "This is my sister, Victoria, and her co-worker/friend, Peter." Tony shook Peter's hands and held Victoria's hand.

"You're looking very beautiful tonight, Miss. Victoria," Tony said kissing her hand. Victoria blushed.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Victoria said.

"Please call me Tony." Tony said smiling. "Please enjoy yourselves here at my party and don't forget to enjoy the company of our Heroes of this city." Tony waved to the group and left them.

"Tony is still the same idiot boss I know," Ashley said. Becky laughed as Victoria and Peter just shrugged. "Let's go and enjoy ourselves now." They went and enjoyed the party.

Ashley and Becky were on the dance floor dancing to a song, when a hand tapped on Ashley's shoulder. She turned around and saw Thor and immediately turned red.

"Miss Ashley," Thor said, "May I have this dance?" He held a hand out to her. Becky nudged Ashley, who took Thor's hand.

"Okay." Ashley said, smiling. Becky watched Thor and Ashley dance to a slow song that came on.

"Such a cute couple," Becky said, smiling.

Victoria and Peter were over by the bar to get a drink when a voice echoed in Victoria's ear.

"Hello buddy!" Victoria turned and saw Deadpool!

"Deadpool!" Victoria said as he laughed. "I should've known."

"Deadpool?" Peter said. "You got invited too?"

"Of course," Deadpool said. "Tony said that heroes are invited." Deadpool was in a tux, but he still had his mask on.

"But I thought you were a neutral?" Peter said.

"That may be true," Deadpool said. "But I'm mostly a good guy. Besides I was shocked to see my buddy here."

"Buddy?" Peter said in confusion. Deadpool hugged Victoria, who got a bit annoyed.

"Deadpool and I have been buddies since I've moved to NY." Victoria said sighing. "Let's just keep it at that."

"Uh, ok," Peter said snickering as Deadpool held Victoria like a stuffy.

"Deadpool," Victoria said trying to get him off her. "Let me go, now." Deadpool shook his head.

"Nuuuu! I don't wanna!" He said holding on to Victoria. Trying to think of a plan of escape, an idea came into mind.

"Deadpool," Victoria said. "Have I told you that I have a sister?" Deadpool moved Victoria in front of him.

"You have a sister?" Deadpool said raising an eyebrow. Victoria nodded

"Yep," Victoria said. "And she is a fan of your swords."

"She likes my swords?" Deadpool said with excitement.

"Yup." Victoria said. Deadpool fixed himself a bit.

"Where is she at, if I may ask?" Deadpool said.

"She is…" Victoria looked around the room and then spotted Ashley dancing with Thor. "On the dance floor, but she is currently dancing with Thor." Deadpool let Victoria go.

"I will catch you guys later," Deadpool said winking. "I got a date with a fan." He vanished into the crowd.

"Did you tell him a lie or truth?" Peter said.

"Truth." Victoria said. "Ashley was always a fan of Deadpool since we were kids. One main reason was the way he used swords, and Ashley is a HUGE fan of swords and katanas. She has a few swords at home that she practices moves with."

"Wow!" Peter said. "That's pretty cool." Victoria smiled. They sat down and had a drink together.

On the dance floor, Ashley and Thor were enjoying dancing with each other. They danced to many songs and got to know each other during many of the songs that played. To Ashley, it felt like a dream that was never gonna end. Then as a song ended, and everyone clapped, a hand tapped on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley looked and saw Deadpool standing next to her.

"Deadpool!" Ashley said in shock.

"I do not mean to interrupt you guys," Deadpool said, "But do you mind if I have the next dance with this young lady?"

"Of course," Thor said. Deadpool held a hand out to Ashley, who hesitated at first, but then took his hand. "See you around, Miss Ashley." He blew her a kiss as Deadpool walked away with her. Ashley smiled and waved to Thor. Then Deadpool and Ashley danced to many songs and got to know each other, just like she did with Thor. They enjoyed dancing to many songs, until Ashley got tired and told Deadpool she needs to rest for a few minutes. Deadpool let her rest as he continued to dance on the dance floor. At times he would dance with everyone, then he would go and do random dances that made some people laugh. Especially when he decided to try and do "Gangnam style". That's when everyone couldn't help but laugh and go along with him.

Victoria and Peter sat at the bar talking and laughing when they saw Ashley walk off the dance floor and joined Becky on the other side of the room.

"Looks like she's tired," Peter said drinking his drink.

"Well, she was dancing for a while," Victoria said sipping hers. Then Tony came over to them.

"Good evening Peter and Victoria," Tony said. "Enjoying the party?"

"Of course," Victoria said. "I'm just enjoying a drink for right now." Peter nodded in agreement.

"I see," Tony said. "Now, would it be too much to ask, if I may have the next dance with you?" He held a hand out to her. Victoria glanced at Peter, who only nodded. Smiling, Victoria took Mr. Stark's hand, and they went to the dance floor.

Peter watched Victoria and Tony dance on the floor, when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw Ashley and Becky.

"Where's my sister?" Ashley asked.

"On the dance floor," Peter said rolling his eyes. "With Mr. Stark."

"What!?" Ashley said. She looked and saw them dancing. Ashley glared towards Tony, but then sighed. "As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, I'll just leave them be."

"Yeah," Becky said. "Besides, they look like their having fun."

"I guess." Ashley said. Peter looked around the room for a second and saw Steven Rogers (aka Cap. America) talking to Bruce Banner, who was drinking a glass of wine.

"Whoa," Peter said. "Hey girls, it's Bruce Banner and Steven Rogers."

"Where?" Becky said. Ashley and Becky looked in the direction Peter pointed to.

"Captain America and the Hulk," Ashley thought to herself.

"OMG," Becky said, "Steven is cute!" Ashley only shrugged. "But who's Bruce Banner?"

"He's a scientist," Peter said. "He works on his own and can create some interesting inventions. But he does his best if he puts his mind to it." Ashley snickered at Peter's comment.

"What kind of scientist?" Becky asked.

"If my information is correct," Ashley said. "He is great in biology, chemistry, engineering, physiology, and nuclear physics. They say that his mind is 'So brilliant, it cannot be measured by any known intelligence test.'" Becky's mouth dropped in shock.

"So he's smarter than Tony?" she asked "Or just an inventor?" Ashley and Peter laughed at Becky's comments.

"Only if he puts his mind to it," Peter said laughing a bit. "Bruce and Tony are best friends anyways, so they get along great." Becky stared at Bruce with little hearts above her head.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Ashley said nudging her friend. Becky gave Ashley a look, but then walked towards Bruce.

"I'll be back!" Becky said leaving Ashley and Peter.

"I'm surprised," Peter said. "That Bruce is this calm and talking to Steven."

"You mean 'Stars and Stripes'?" Ashley said in annoyance.

"I take it that you don't like him?" Peter said.

"Not in the least." Ashley said. Peter didn't want to ask why, so he dropped the subject.

"Besides that," Peter said. "Where did Tony and your sister go?" Ashley turned her attention to the dance floor and couldn't find her sister.

"Tony…" Ashley said with annoyance. Peter sighed in relief, and saw Thor coming over.

"Perfect," Peter thought with a smile. "This will distract her for a few."

"Miss Ashley," Thor said breaking Ashley's focus. "How are you doing?"

"Thor!" Ashley said in surprise. "I'm doing well. Just having a drink."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Thor said.

"Not at all." Ashley said smiling. Thor sat next to Ashley and got a drink. All three talked and enjoyed a few drinks from the bar.

Tony and Victoria are outside on the balcony of the towers enjoying the view of the city. The spot lights from below shined up towards the night sky of New York City.

"Wow," Victoria said. "This is such a pretty view!"

"I know right?" Tony said. "That's why I built my tower the way it is."

"Really?!" Victoria said. Tony nodded. "Nice. I would love to see a view like this where I live."

"How far do you live from here?" Tony asked.

"Down in the suburbs of the city," Victoria said sighing. "It's about 10 minutes, by car, from here."

"Well then," Tony said. "How about this: I will allow you, and only you, to come to my tower just to enjoy the scenery here. You can come here as much as you want, and stay for as long too."

"Are you serious!?" Victoria said with a smile.

"I never go back on my word." Tony said.

"Oh, thank you!" Victoria said giving Tony a hug. Tony smiled as Victoria hugged him. A moment later, realizing what she was doing, she immediately let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just so happy…" Victoria turned away and blushed.

"It's ok." Tony said smiling. "I don't mind hugs." He turned her around and smiled at her. Victoria, still red, smiled back. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Oh," Victoria said, turning even more red. "Thank you." Victoria looked at Tony and could feel her heart fluttering as she looked into his brown eyes, and he was looking in to hers. Then Victoria lifted her head towards Tony, as he began to draw her closer, and the two kissed.

Inside, Thor and Ashley were talking to each other about random thins when Thor kissed Ashley, who looked away for a moment, on the cheeks. Ashley turned red and towards Thor with a look.

"Sorry," Thor said. "I just wanted to let you know that I think you are very beautiful." Ashley was red and speechless.

"Thank you," Ashley said smiling. Then Thor placed a hand on Ashley's face and slowly brought her towards his face. Ashley and Thor kissed with a gentle passion. Thor then placed a hand around Ashley's shoulder and held her close. Across the room, Becky watched from a distance and smiled as she sat by Steve and Bruce.

"I knew those two would kiss," Becky thought. "They are such a cute couple!" She lifted her glass with Steve and Bruce and the three toasted to end the wonderful night.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about three weeks since the party at Stark Towers and the girls have had many changes to their life since then. Victoria has become the number one photographer at the Daily Bugle and is Tony Stark's new girlfriend. Victoria gets lots of fans when she is with Tony or out doing her photography with Peter. Ashley had applied and was accepted into the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. There, she has become one of the best agents there. She has also been dating Thor in secret. Even though she is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, Ashley has created her own equipment and has a secret room hidden from everyone. Not even her sister knows about her secrets. Then again, both girls have been enjoying their new life since. But today, one of the girls' lives will be changing dramatically.

Ashley and Victoria got up one morning and did their normal routine before heading out the door for work. Victoria said 'See ya' to Ashley and left for work. Ashley went into her room and turned on her computer that was on her desk. Checking her email and stuff before leaving, Ashley saw nothing new and closed her computer. Locking the doors, Ashley turned around and saw a familiar car in front of her house. Smiling, Ashley walked over to the car as the driver side window lowered.

"Need a lift?" It was Ashley's co-worker Becky. Ashley smiled at her friend as the doors unlocked.

"Always." Ashley said getting in the car.

Once the two arrived at Stark Tower, they talked as they walked into the building. As they were in the main room getting ready to clock in, Ashley's phone went off with an emergency tone.

"Hang on a second." Ashley told Becky, who nodded. "This is Ashley."

"Ashley," It was Fury. "Get to the roof of Stark Towers now. We have an issue arising." Sighing, Ashley looked at Becky with a look.

"On my way," Ashley said hanging up. Putting her phone away, Ashley signed with irritation. "Boy, does he know how to make my mornings jumpy." Becky laughed as Ashley put her phone away.

"It's okay," Becky said. "You are one of the top agents anyways, so he'll be calling you first for anything."

"Yeah, I know." Ashley said. "I just thought I'd enjoy a day without hearing Fury's voice. I'll catch you later." Becky smiled and waved at Ashley as she left.

Ashley went to the roof top of Stark Towers and saw Fury and four other agents (one of them was Black Widow) waiting for her.

"Listen up agents," Fury said once Ashley joined them. "Agent Coulson has found out some information that has caught my attention." Fury gave the five agents some paper. "About 48 hours ago, Coulson and Hawkeye notice some suspicious activity at Oscorp. Recently, there has been many 'explosions' at his office and employees have gone missing. We have been keeping tabs due to knowing how crazy Dr. Osborn can be. But this most recent discovery has led me to think that Dr. Osborn is creating something bad."

"Like what?" Ashley asked looking through the paper.

"Unfortunately," Fury said shrugging. "I'm not sure. That's why I have called you guys here. I want to send you into Oscorp and find out what Dr. Osborn is up to. You five are my best agents, and I know you won't fail me." The five saluted Fury who saluted back. "You are to carry out this mission ASAP and keep me posted."

"Yes Sir." The agents said.

Later that day, the five agents headed to the Oscorp building after it closed. Ashley, Black Widow and two agents went to the back of the office building where the one agent had opened the door without tripping the security alarms. Then all five went into the building quietly and quickly. Once in, the five split up into two groups and started their mission. Ashley and Black Widow were one group while the other three agents were another group. The girls went to the lower levels of the building while the other agents got the upper levels.

Ashley and Black Widow walked down a hall in the building and notice that the security cameras were down. Then they came across a laboratory room's doors that were destroyed. Slowly and carefully, Ashley moved the door to the lab room and looked inside. Both of them notice that the room was a complete mess! Black Widow took out her gun for caution along with Ashley as they entered the room. Tapping hear earpiece, Black Widow called one of the agents.

"We are in a lab," Black Widow whispered as the girls looked around. "That was just recently used. Continue mission, Romanoff out."

"You'd think he'd keep the place a bit more ship shape," Ashley whispered. "Then again, we are talking about a psychotic man." As the girls got further and further into the lab, they notice many computers were destroyed along with many test tubes.

"Looks like something got out of hand," Black Widow whispered. "And it was just recently."

"Yeah," Ashley agreed. "But what and how?" Black Widow shrugged. Then their earpieces went off. "This is Ashley."

"Abort mission!" it was one of the agents. Ashley could hear guns firing off in the background as the agent talked to her. "We're under attack here on the 6th floor by Venom!" Ashley looked at Black Widow and the two ran towards the exit, but saw a figure blocking the door. The girls stopped running and then recognized who it was.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Dr. Osborn said holding a gun that was in a holster on his side. "You think you can come into my building so easily? Ha! You might want to try and update your security hacking skills." Ashley and Black Widow looked at each other as Dr. Osborn held his gun out to them.

Then, in a quick second, Ashley fired her gun at Dr. Osborn, which caused him to break his concentration. Ashley then signaled Black Widow to run, and the two ran in different directions in the room. Dr. Osborn saw the two girls run off as he took out a time bomb in the shape of a mini pumpkin. Smiling, he typed in a time and then threw the bomb towards the middle of the room.

"Try and dodge that one, agents." Dr. Osborn said leaving the room.

Ashley and Black Widow met back up at the back of the room and saw Dr. Osborn leave.

"Why isn't he coming after us?" Black Widow said. Ashley shrugged but then saw something rolling across the floor. Looking closely, Ashley saw blinking lights increasing in speed.

"Get down!" Ashley said tackling Black Widow down. Black Widow didn't speak as Ashley took her down and an explosion went off in the room. Then the floor began to crumble below them. Ashley and Black Widow got up and tried to run towards the other side of the room, but the floor had a huge hole growing in size.

"Great, we're trapped!" Ashley said.

"We're not trapped just yet," Black Widow took out a gun with a zip line on it. Firing it off towards the ceiling, the hook latched on to a thick pipe. Ashley grabbed onto Black Widow and the two swung across the hole as it still crumbled below them.

Once they reached the other side, the two felt a rumble underneath them and heard their ear pieces going off.

"We need to evacuate the building!" it was one of the agents. Even though the signal wasn't the greatest, they could still hear them. "The main reactor of the building just blew up! We are already outside. Where are you guys?"

"We are still on the lower floor." Black Widow said. "We are almost at the exit. Send a helicopter towards the main level so we can –" Black Widow stopped talking as a bullet buzzed past her. The girls stopped running and looked.

"Nice escape, ladies." Dr. Osborn said, standing in front of them. "I'm afraid that you will not be able to go any further." He fired another shot towards them, but the girls dodged it. Ashley fired her gun at Osborn and hit him in the leg. Osborn didn't fall and shot another round towards Ashley.

Then Black Widow surprised Dr. Osborn by jumping on him from behind. Taking him down, Black Widow and Dr. Osborn got into a scuffle until Osborn knocked Black Widow away. Ashley called an agent as Black Widow went back at Osborn.

"I need agents on the lower levels," Ashley said. "I repeat: I need agents on the lower levels!"

"There are agents outside of your position," an agent said. "We are on our way in." Ashley heard an explosion go off across the hall. Looking, she saw the walls crumble, revealing agents in the path way. Then the ground began to shake and crumble below Ashley. Jumping away from where she was standing, Ashley saw Black Widow dodging an attack from Dr. Osborn, but tripped over some debris. Then saw him take out a different gun and aim at Black Widow.

"Agent Romanoff, look out!" Ashley said pulling her gun out and firing it at Osborn.

Dr. Osborn heard a gun go off before he fired his gun and saw his gun break in his hands. Looking he saw Ashley with her gun pointed at him.

"That was a bad choice, young lady." Osborn said reaching into his lab coat. Then the ground began to break as Ashley ran towards Black Widow. Osborn fell down a bit, but then he took out another gun and aimed.

As Ashley helped Black Widow up, they saw the agents signaling the girls to move. Running towards the agents, the ground split open, almost causing Ashley and Black Widow to fall. Luckily they dodged the gap and kept running towards the agents. Then a gunshot echoed in the hall near the girls. Black Widow didn't look as she grabbed the hand of the agents. Turning around, her eyes grew wide as she saw Ashley fall down behind her.

"Ashley!" Black Widow yelled. She tried to get free to save Ashley, but the agents held on to her. "Let me go!"

"Agents, fall back!" Black Widow heard Fury's voice on the earpiece. "30 seconds till the building caves in. I repeat: fall back!" The agents began to back out of the building as more explosions went off.

"Wait! Ashley is still back there!" Black Widow yelled. "We can't leave her behind! Let me go!"

"Agent Romanoff," Fury said in the earpiece. "It's too dangerous for anyone to go back. Abort the mission now!"

"I'm not leaving without Agent Ashley!" Black Widow said. She punched one of the agents, who let go of her. As soon as she was free, the building burst with flames and smoke. The impact caused the agents to fall as the smoke spread over them.

As the smoke cleared, Black Widow immediately looked towards the building and could only see fire and debris. Then she saw Dr. Osborn lying just outside of the building and was out cold. Black Widow got up and ran towards the building and saw only a crater size hole in the place of Oscorp. Horror-stricken and anger rose in Black Widow as she stood at the edge of the crater.

"Agent Ashley is missing," Black Widow heard an agent say in the earpiece with sorrow in their voice. "Dr. Osborn is with us. Transporting back to Helicarrier."

"All agents report back." Fury said in the earpiece. All but Black Widow responded immediately. "Agent Romanoff, do you copy?"

"Agent Romanoff reporting" Black Widow said after a few seconds. Then she saw something next to some of the debris near her foot. Going over to the area, she saw Ashley's earpiece and broken glass of test tubes. Black Widow picked up Ashley's earpiece and looked at it. "I could've saved her." Black Widow turned and walked with the agents and headed to the Helicarrier.


	3. Chapter 3

A moment later, Ashley gasped for air and turned onto her side. Coughing and spitting out some blood, Ashley shivered as she coughed. Pushing herself to sit up, she leaned against some of the broken concrete. Catching her breath in between coughs, she tried to standing up. Feeling weak and dizzy, Ashley sat back down and held her head as the room spun in a circle. Lying against the wall, Ashley's vision became clearer and she could see the debris surrounding her. Then she felt her side and could feel her clothes wet. Looking down, she moved her hand and saw that it was covered, along with her shirt, with blood.

"That's right," Ashley thought. "Dr. Osborn shot me here… and then I fell…" Ashley looked up and could barely see the lighting coming from the ceiling. "From up there…and I survived…?" Noticing how far down she fell, Ashley couldn't believe that she was alive. Ashley then notices that she didn't feel any pain coming from her side where Dr. Osborn shot her. Her shirt was stained with blood, but she felt no pain coming from the area. Lifting her shirt up, she saw the wound was almost healed!

"Whoa." Ashley said, feeling the area around it. "It's healed. But how?" Ashley also noticed that she had cuts on her legs and arms that were basically healed as well. Then Ashley saw a red and black bracelet on her right arm. "What the hell?" She pulled on the bracelet and tried to take it off but it wouldn't come off.

"If you try to take me off," a voice said. "You'll end up dying, again." Ashley let her arm go and looked around.

"Who said that?" Ashley said. "Whose there?" Then she felt her arm moving on its own as she looked around. Looking at her arm and saw the bracelet changed into a red and black snake with white eyes.

"Sup?" The snake said. Ashley just looked at the snake with wide eyes. "I know what you're about to say, so don't speak. I'll explain everything in just a minute. What is your name anyways?"

"Ashley," Ashley said. "What's yours?"

"Names Carnage," the snake said. "I am a symbiote created by Dr. Osborn a few weeks ago."

"You're a symbiote?" Ashley said in shock.

"Yup," The snake nodded. "I was used in tests that Dr. Osborn has done to people, but most of them didn't survive the tests." Ashley felt sick as she could imagine how Dr. Osborn's testing would go.

"Do you remember how many tests he did?" Ashley asked.

"Unfortunately no," Carnage said. "He did it to a point where I even rejected the test subjects." The snake shook its head in disgust. "I escaped a while ago, even though he thinks I died. I got to say, he's a crazy psychopathic man."

"I have to agree with you on that." Ashley said. Then Ashley thought of something. "Wait, you said that if I take you off I'll die again? What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, about that…" Carnage said. "You see, you have already died from the gunshot wound and the fall from up there." Carnage looked up towards the ceiling. Then Carnage looked at Ashley. "I myself was dying and was in need of a host. So once I saw you, which to me was luck, I basically brought you back from the dead."

"Uh…thanks?" Ashley said. Ashley pulled her knees close to her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Carnage said. "Are you not happy that you are alive?"

"I am," Ashley said. "But I can't return to my normal life."

"Why's that?" Carnage said. "You now have new abilities and power. What's stopping you?"

"Fury," Ashley said irritated. Carnage looked at Ashley with a look. "You don't know him, but he sent me on this mission to infiltrate Dr. Osborn's office because his employees began to go missing. He knew that this mission was dangerous, but he sends us off anyways." Then Ashley noticed something different as her hair fell in front of her. Looking at it, she noticed that it was a different color! "What the hell?! What happened to my hair?"

"That was me." Carnage said sounding a bit uneasy. "As a symbiote, I have to make some changes to my host."

"Oh," Ashley said, sounding a bit upset. "Well, we might as well head on out of here before anyone finds us." Gathering all of her strength, Ashley stood up and leaned against the wall. Carnage formed back into the bracelet as Ashley got up. Then she began to walk down the tunnel, finding a way out.

Ashley walked until she made it to an opening where the subway tracks cross paths. Then she followed one path of tracks heading down hill. Ashley and Carnage talked along the way and got to know each other. While they were walking, Ashley admitted that she liked the way Carnage changed her hair color. Even though Ashley didn't like the fact that Carnage has a blood lust, she decided just to go with it. Carnage even gave her thoughts of what she can do now.

Then Ashley came across a door on the wall in the middle of the pathway by the tracks. Opening the door, she saw the hall was long and dark. Going in, Ashley walked the path until she came to a room that had a low light on.

"What's this place?" Carnage asked as Ashley grabbed a towel from a cabinet.

"This is my secret room." Ashley said. "I've had it built a while ago while I was at S.H.I.E.L.D." Ashley went to a computer and turned on its power and wiped the screens with a towel.

"Why do you have so many computers?" Carnage asked. "A little too many computers, no?" Ashley shook her head.

"Let's just say that I stole a few from Fury." Ashley said snickering. "And he doesn't know about it."

"And I thought you were good?" Carnage laughed.

"We all have a dark side." Ashley said smiling. Then the computer screens began to illuminate. "Janis, are you there?"

"Mrs. Ashley?" a voice said as a figure began to appear on the screen. "Is that you?" Then a woman with purple hair and eyes appeared on the screen. "Oh my god! You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm doing okay." Ashley said.

"Thank goodness," Janis said. "I'm so glad to see you okay. I tried to contact you during your mission, but there was no signal."

"That's because I cut the signal." Ashley said. "And don't ask why. It's complicated."

"Understood ma'am." JANIS said. Then Janis looked around. "Why am I picking up another form in the room, but I don't see anything?"

"That's because Carnage doesn't have a form yet." Ashley said. Before Janis could speak, Ashley held up her arm with the bracelet. "She is a symbiote that is now a part of me. I'll explain everything later." Janis only nodded.

"Ma'am," Janis said. "Do you want to contact your sister or Becky?" Ashley shook her head.

"No," Ashley said coldly. "Right now, I'm going to rest. Wake me up in ten hours."

"Yes ma'am." Janis said as Ashley walked to a bed. Lying on the bed on her back, Ashley let out a sigh.

"Things are going to get interesting," Ashley said looking at her right arm. "Don't you think?"

"Of course," Carnage said. "And I can't wait to see what you have planned." Ashley smiled and then fell asleep.

(J.A.N.I.S. stands for Just A Nice Intelligent System)

Two weeks have passed since the failed mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. and the disappearance of Agent Ashley. Since then, Fury has sent out several agents to try and find her. But every time his agents returned, they come back empty handed. Fury knows that Ashley's sister will be questioning him soon, but Ashley has yet to return. Within those two weeks, a new hero has also appeared in New York, causing Fury to have his attention focused on her.

"Her name is Spider-night, according to some civilians." Agent Coulson had explained to Fury. "From what we know, she had red-orange hair and is about 5'7". Her suit is mainly red with a few accents of black. She has a belt that is similar to Deadpool's belt. It also has a black spider on the front on the chest area. She has red claw-like gloves, and a black/white mask that covers her eyes. Though some have seen her with her mask covering her face completely, she mainly has just an eye mask." Fury saw her in action for the first time, about five days ago, and noticed that she is very flexible and agile when it comes to attacking an enemy.

One hazy Friday afternoon, standing on the bridge of the Helicarrier, Fury had Agent Hill and Coulson come and talk to him about Spider-night.

"I don't know much about this new hero," Fury said as he talked to Agent Coulson and Hill. "But I want to find out where she came from and what she is capable of." Then he turned towards Coulson. "I want you to try and see if you can track her. While Agent Hill." Fury turned towards Hill. "I want you to keep an eye on her from a distant. And keep me posted."

"Yes sir," the two agents said.

Then the elevator by the bridge began to lower its platform as Fury went to his computer. Looking up, Fury saw Tony and Thor on the elevator. Fury felt uneasy when he saw Thor, but kept his cool. Thor and Tony walked over to Fury.

"Fury," Thor said. "I just returned from Asgard and was supposed to meet up with Ashley at our favorite restaurant. But Tony was there and told me that you have news for me?" Fury looked at Thor and slowly nodded.

"Two weeks ago," Fury said. "I sent some agents on a mission to infiltrate Dr. Osborn's labs due to a recent discovery. Unfortunately, during the mission, Ashley was hurt and has now gone missing."

"What!?" Thor said. Thor grabbed Fury's collar and held him up. "How is that even possible? She is your best agent. How could you lose her?!"

"Calm down Thor!" Fury said, trying to get free of Thor's grasp. "We have been searching for her since then, so please calm down."

"But you have yet to find her?" Thor said with rage behind his voice. Fury only sighed as the God of Thunder held him.

"We have not given up the search," Fury said. "I have agents on a 24-hour lookout since her disappearance. We have left no stone unturned, okay?" Thor didn't speak. He let Fury go and turned away from him.

"Fury," Tony said. "You do realize that her sister is also worried that Ashley has yet to return. I have been telling her what you have told me, but I think she is not going to believe the next excuse."

"I kind of figured that," Fury said. Then an alarm went off. "Hill, what's going on?"

"There's been a bank robbery at the local bank," Hill said. "It's Doc Ock." Fury looked at Thor and Tony.

"You two, go." Fury said. "I'll send a few agents in a few." Thor and Tony left the Helicarrier.

"Sir," Hill said once Thor and Tony left. "Spider-night is already there!" Fury looked at the screen and saw the heroine tackle Doc Ock, who was caught off guard from her attack.

Down on the streets, Doc Ock got up and wiped some debris off his shoulder. Three of his robotic arms still had a bag of money while the fourth one was broken. Spider-night hung from a light pole as Doc Ock got up.

"I don't recall a spider-girl in New York." Doc Ock said looking at her.

"That's because I'm new." Spider-night said. "My name is Spider-night, not spider-girl. So get it used to it." She used webs and grabbed the bags from his arms. Doc Ock's robotic arms went after Spider-night as she swung around him.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Doc Ock said. Then he was able to grab Spider-night by the leg. "Gotcha!" He pulled her out of the air and threw her across the street. Spider-night crashed into a few cars and didn't move for a moment. Doc Ock came over to her and picked her up off the ground.

"I'd figure you'd be weak." He said bringing her closer to him. "You may be new, but you have no chance against me." Spider-night looked up at Doc Ock with a grin.

"Oh, I think I can take you out." Spider-night said as she grabbed one of his arms. Holding a grip on it, Spider-night broke the arm in half. Doc Ock immediately let Spider-night go and held his arms as pieces of metal fell.

"Damn you." He said as Spider-night jumped back. Sticking her tongue at him, Spider-night used her webs to hold down Doc Ock's broken arms. Before Doc Ock could attack Spider-night again, a rocket from behind hit one of his arms. Turning around, Doc Ock saw Iron Man and Thor coming towards him.

"Oh great," Doc Ock said. "More heroes'."

"You're out numbered, Doc Ock." Iron Man said aiming his rockets at him. "Give it up." Doc Ock looked at the two heroes' and then put his hands up in defeat. Spider-night used webs and held the rest of Doc Ock's arms as Thor and Iron Man landed by them.

"Thanks Iron Man," Spider-night said tying up Doc Ock.

"Actually, we thank you," Thor said. "You were here to stop him before us."

"Just trying to be a hero," Spider-night said smiling. Less than 2 minutes later, cops came and took Doc Ock away.

"So, your name is Spider-night?" Iron Man said. Spider-night nodded

"Nice to meet you for the first time, Iron Man." She said holding out a hand. Iron Man shook her hand. Then she turned to Thor and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Thor." Thor shook her hand as well.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," Thor said. "We heard that there was a new hero in our city."

"And we finally get to meet you," Iron Man said. "You a bit of a tough cookie to find."

"So I've heard." Spider-night said snickering. "I'm just trying to keep the city I love safe."

"We could use an extra hand at S.H.I.E.L.D." Iron Man said. "I'm sure Fury wouldn't mind." Spider-night looked at Iron Man and shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer." Spider-night said. "I prefer working on my own without someone giving me orders." Thor didn't say anything to oppose Spider-night comment as Iron Man only shrugged.

"I respect your answer," Iron Man said. "But if you ever have a change of mind." Iron Man handed Spider-night a small card with the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem on it. "Give us a call."

"I'll keep that in mind." Spider-night said putting the card in her belt. "Thanks."

"Well," Iron Man said. "I guess we will see you around then?"

"You bet." Spider-night said smiling. Then she used a web and swung off into the city. Thor and Iron Man watched her leave.

"She seems nice," Iron Man said. "Kind of naïve though." Thor didn't say anything as the two headed back to the Helicarrier.

Swinging around the city and landing on a rooftop of a building, Spider-night stood at the edge of the roof and looked at the city. Then she sensed something behind her as she stepped back.

"Are you going to stand there and wait for me to attack you?" She said turning around as Deadpool came out from behind a door.

"Aw, damn you found me." He said laughing. Spider-night smiled and hugged her best friend. "So how are you doing?"

"Doing alright." Spider-night said as they both sat on the ledge. "Saw Iron Man and Thor after defeating Doc Ock."

"Nice." Deadpool said taking out snacks. The two ate their snacks and talked for a few minutes on the buildings' roof top.

An hour passed as they snacked. Then Spider-night finished her snack and got up. Deadpool saw her getting up and was still working on his snack.

"Leaving already?" He asked. Spider-night nodded. "You got plans?"

"Always." Spider-night said smiling. "See you around!" She jumped off the building and swung away.

It's been about three days since Spider-night ran into Thor and Iron Man at the bank and it's been fairly quiet in the city, just a few occasional robberies or chases. One day, Spider-night swung around the city while the sun set, she landed on a low building roof top near an abandoned alley way. Staying hidden in the shadows, Spider-night held out her right arm.

"Alright," She said. "Time for some fun." Her suit began to change colors as she held her arm out. Her suit changed from being dark red and black to a blood red with black markings. Her hair had black streaks form in it as her face was getting covered by the symbiote. Then a pair of white eyes opened and a white sharp toothed mouth opened as well. Looking at herself, Carnage laughed a bit.

"Not bad," Carnage said, smiling. "Now it's time for me to create a little chaos in this city." Using a web, Carnage swung out of the alley and went into New York City's night life.

The next morning, on the Helicarrier, Fury got an alert about a killing that happened last night. Once on the bridge, he pulled up a screen with the news headlines reading: "A deadly incident happened last night near the Daily Bugle." Fury unmuted the screen and watched the report.

"Two men were killed in the alley way just outside of the building." The news reporter said. "One witness was on scene and claimed that she was actually a victim of the two men. We have Barbara Sims on scene." The camera showed another news reporter in front of the Daily Bugle that had police rope and cops everywhere.

"Thanks Steve," Barbara said. "Behind me is the Daily Bugle, a known building that prints our papers every day. No one would think that anyone would do anything here at the building. But after last night's incident, everyone has different opinions. The incident occurred late last night; possibly around midnight. No one is usually around that time, but one woman was. She said she had just got off of work and that that two men approached her from behind. They threatened her and pushed her down the alley near the Daily Bugle building. The woman claimed that the men were about to attack her, when a figure dropped down onto one of the men." The camera showed a young woman, who was still shaken up.

"It was out of nowhere," The woman said. "A figure came down and knocked one of the men away from me. I thought it was a hero at first, but then the thing grabbed the man by the throat. The next thing I know I passed out. All I remember was seeing lots of blood."

"This morning," the reporter said. "The bodies of the two men were discovered by a worker of the Bugle. They saw the woman knocked out and immediately called the cops. The men's bodies were in a very nasty state that it took paramedics a few moments to identify the men. Their names will not be revealed at this time. More info on the attack will be coming in later this morning."

Fury saw the images as the reporters continued on with the headlines. Fury notices that there was several screen shots of the area covered with, what looks like, blood. Fury had already sent agents out to the area to obtain information about the incident.

"Sir," Maria said as she came into the bridge room. "One of our agents is reporting back on two security cameras that were by the building."

"Let's see it." Fury said as she went to a computer. Maria pulled up a screen and sent the images to Fury's screen. Fury played the video.

He pulled up multiple screens while the videos loaded up. Fury watched all the screens just minutes before the incident happen. (Unfortunately for Fury, the video was in black and white) Two men did corner a woman into an alley way, and both men had large knives. Then a figure landed on one of the men and knocked the other man away. The one man, that was knocked away, was in the cameras view. Fury then saw him backing up as his friend fell down. Fury looked closely and could see the fallen man was cut up and bleeding. Then the figure came into the camera view, shocking Fury.

"What the hell is that?" Fury said. In the screen, a figure with dark markings and white eyes standing above the man. He saw the figure also have long claws and a grin with white sharp teeth. The figure raised one hand as the man, from the looks of it, tried to beg for mercy. Then Fury paused the video so he can get a better look at the figure.

"Director Fury," Maria said. "What in the world is that?"

"Whatever it is," Fury said. "It has now become a threat to our city." Fury noticed that the figure had a woman's body with long red and black hair. Fury didn't want to watch the rest of the video, so he turned it off.

"I want to see if we can track down this thing," Fury said. "Before it strikes again or makes any moves in this city. And give me updates every two hours, if not every hour if you have too."

"Yes sir." Hill said. Fury took some still images of the mysterious villain and kept a few on file. Then Coulson came into the room.

"I want agents to know about this villain," Fury said to Coulson. "If you find or see this villain, either capture her or take her down." Coulson nodded in understanding and left.


End file.
